A laminate heat exchanger typically comprises a plurality of plates which are spaced from one another by a plurality of pins extending from the plates to form a plurality of passages through which a fluid may flow. Heat is transferred to or from the fluid through the plate and pins which together provide a large surface area for heat transfer.
The heat exchanger is formed by forming a stack of plates and brazing the stack together. A braze is formed between the tips of the pins of one plate and a planar opposed surface of the adjacent plate. However, the stacking and brazing process may be time consuming and not produce a satisfactory braze.
This disclosure seeks to provide an improved heat exchanger and method for making a heat exchanger.